Doomspell IV: The Last Time
by Finola O'Loughlin
Summary: 12 years on since the last time the Wizards were seen. Why? No one knew. No one. But Heiki and Rachel won't give up, even with perscription-grade abandonment issues. The reality to why is far beyond what anyone could have ever imagined. full sum. inside


**A/N:**** Hallo! So, this chapter is short, more of a prologue I suppose, it doesn't contain much explanation, that will come all in chapter two (which will be long). This is really to intrigue you, and give you a taster of the story and my writing. **

**Summery: **** 12 years. 12 long, painful years since the last time the Wizards were ever seen. Yet neither Heiki nor Rachel will give up. However, they get more than they bargained for – expecting a happy reunion, instead they get pure chaos and nearly killed countless times. It turns out the universe is a more wondrous and weird place than they could have ever dreamed – and more dangerous. **

**Rating:**** K+, I didn't quite know what to mark it as and K+ everyone can read so… It pretty much sticks to the same content as the original series by McNish, but there are a few cheeky bits! Nothing that should be rated T though, don't worry! **

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 1: I'm lost without him. **

For at least the billionth time, Rachel got in the flat, leaned against the door and sighed.

_Where are you? Why did you have to leave?_

Walking along the hall and into the lounge she dragged her bags of textbooks. Dumping them in the corning of the room she called, 'Heiks?'

No reply.

Rachel sighed again.

Heiki was always home before her, except on these rare occasions. Heiki never said what she did on these days. Rachel knew and Heiki knew she did, but even then she never told.

Heiki sat by a river in Chile. It was a small river, and she sat with her feet dangling in it – there was barely any current at this bit.

_Perfect for swimming_, rang his voice in her ears. She had shifted all the way from Cambridge University, in England, to here – just to be with this place once again.

She looked at the trees and surrounding grass that stretched out for a hundred years. It was so remarkable, how such a simple place can be so important.

_How can you climb so high?_ Her own, younger, laughy voice rang.

_I am a very well athletically trained solider, remember?_

_And incredibly modest_.

Heiki smiled at that. Even though tears ran down her pale face and merged with the river.

After an hour, Heiki decided to head home.

Rachel heard the sound of keys unlocking the door; followed by Heiki pushing the door open with her back, as her hands both held big bags of textbooks and work.

Heiki left her bags next to Rachel's and made her way to the kitchen.

'Dinner almost ready,' Rachel said cheerily.

Heiki perked up instantly. 'What is it? It can't be too fancy – the kitchen isn't in flames.'

'There is nothing wrong with my cooking skills, thank you. It's noodles and pork dumplings.'

Heiki smiled, 'You learnt about ancient Japan today, didn't you?'

'It put me in a Japanese mood, OK? They should be done in two minutes.' Rachel turned from the stove to her best friend, 'How was your day?'

'Genealogy lessons were fine, Astrophysics seemed all wrong. Black holes aren't like that! I should know, I've been and closed one! I tried to present my theories which I know are correct and they wouldn't have it. Top uni in the country was so closed-minded! They are meant to be pioneering.'

Rachel knew not to dwell on Heiki's own experiences and said, 'Just get your Astrophysics PhD and genealogy PhD so you can prove everyone wrong.'

'To be honest, Rach, I don't care what the world thinks about black holes. I just need to get my genealogy and Astro so I can build up my "theories" for other life in the universe.'

'Oh Heiki you set your goals too low!' joked Rachel. 'A double PhD and convincing the world other intelligent life defiantly exists? Tut-tut!'

Heiki giggled. 'Once I've done that your ancient civilisations degree and Eric's Mythology degree we can use to show these other species were part of Earth.'

'One Witch loosely hints that their species was close to the people of Earth until 2000BC and you're willing to base our entire life's work on it?'

'It's all me have, Rach. It might just be enough.' Heiki sighed.

Rachel was crying inside. Heiki never forgot her trainer, her best friend, her safety net and all the things he had shown her. Heiki could never move on, not that Rachel could but Heiki's thing was very different. She wanted to make him proud and do everything there was to do in life. As a child and early teenager, before meeting him, she had spent too many days in her room doing nothing. She would live life to the full – it was not _just_ to make him proud, though.

After years of doing those amazing things how could she never do anything thrilling ever again?

At just 25 years-old, she had done more than most will do in their entire lives; climbed Everest, trekked across Asia, sky dived from 18, 000 feet – you name it.

It wasn't the same though.

Once the euphoria of doing it faded, she saw she had no one to share the moment with.

She didn't have _him_.

'We'll do it; we'll show the world,' Rachel smiled. She began to serve up dinner. She served it up on four plates.

'Huh?' Heiki said, 'Are Eric and Morpeth coming over?'

'Yes,' replied Rachel, 'I have something I want to talk to you all about.'

As Rachel placed the plates around the table and Heiki leant against the washing machine sighing, they both thought the same thing:

_I'm lost without him_.

**A/N: **** very cryptic, I know, but you can work it out for yourself. Hopefully this will grab your attention. I'd really like reviews to know whether it's fantastic or ****. I know The Doomspell Trilogy is pretty much dead but I still love it more than anything, I dream about it and everything, and it hurt my head not to write FF about it. So yeah, basically because it's dead I'm not expecting much. It would be nice though. **

**I'll update soon! I promise!**


End file.
